Vintage
by SoleFaith
Summary: (This Story Has Been Re-written. To read a more edited and precise version of this story read "Slower Than An Injured Angel") Thanks SF
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

* * *

My car came to a sudden halt past a couple of cars and onto the pavement. My two daughters sat in distress in the back seat. They hadn't talked to me since their dad died. Mike was my husband and I miss him with all my heart, but we can't cry forever. We have to survive. As I stepped out onto the pavement I felt damp water soaking into my worn out boots. I was something from a book. Black boots, skinny jeans, and a blue tank top decorated my body. My children had been surprised to see me change into something I hadn't been since I was a teen. Never in their life have they seen me in black lipstick and eyeliner but I don't care how I look. I'd rather look younger than vulnerable.

Olivia my youngest steps out after me a smile forming on her face. "Remember my friend Vicky." she says pleased with herself. I stand with my hand placed on my right hip. This felt like the first time in forever Olivia actually talked to me. "Well, her Daddy's best friend had a farm around here. Maybe it's safe?" she smiles mimicking me by putting her hand on her right hip. I look down at my worn boots and I have a vague memory of Hershel. I only had met him once but he seemed nice and he was a vet. Vets can't be murderers. Then a disturbed thought comes to my mind. He could be dead, his daughters could be dead. I close my eyes. We were originally headed for Fort Benning. It was supposed to be a safe zone. Atlanta had fallen and a couple of my friends had told me to meet them.

"Well, it would be nice to see someone we can trust." I sigh and Olivia smiles getting back into the car. I can barely hear her talking to Ellie about Hershel and how he was going to keep us safe. I frown as Ellie continues to listen to her trashy music. I smirk feeling the inner parent coming out in me. Looking at the engine of the car, I am easily able to fix the problem. So it's decided. We are going over the river and through the woods to Hershel's magical farm.

Once we are driving again Olivia uses her amazing memory to direct me towards the farm. She once told me the exact directions to a store we hadn't been to since she was two. I smile the memory of her and my once innocent Ellie laughing as we pulled into the parking lot. "There." she says pointing at a dirt path. I pat her on the shoulder with the palm of my hand and drive down the road. We soon approach a quiet little farm with people, lots of people. I even see a child.

"Hey Olivia." I joke glancing at a boy with a sheriff's hat. "You can have a boyfriend now." Olivia punches my arm and I stop the car and step out. I look up to see a gun pointed between my eyes. "Woah, Woah, Woah." I say putting my hands up. "We come in peace." The man's expression doesn't change as the man looks towards my perfectly stainless white gun. Olivia steps out of the car and I quickly pull her behind me.

"Rick!" the man yells. "We got us some people." the man's expression looks pained as if he had lost someone he loved. The rest of the group circles around the car blocking me off from the open land.

"I, I know Hershel." I stutter getting more nervous by the second. "We came to ask for some help." I stroke my daughters arm as the man known as Rick speaks up.

"We?" he says harshly. I pull my daughter in front of me and roll my eyes. It wasn't like I had anyone else other than her and Ellie.

"We." I say holding Olivia. "And Ellie who is still in the car." I glance down at Olivia who is shivering. "For God's sake! I have children. I'm not a threat." A black haired woman glances up at the man who still had the gun pointed at me.

"Shane, she has a point." the woman smiles holding her hand towards Olivia who still has her eyes closed.

"Randall's a kid." an old man mumbles gesturing towards the barn. "We can't give him a chance?"

"Randall is a different story." Rick makes a sideways glance toward the older man. "I'm sorry Dale."

Before I can speak again the black haired woman grabs my hand. "My name is Lori, grab your children so I can get you some decent food."

"Lori we can't trust the woman. We don't know what she's done." Shane begins to yell at her as I pluck Ellie out of the back seat. Ellie begins to argue with me but freezes when she sees the glares some of the people are giving her. She pulls her jacket tightly across her chest trying to cover any open skin that may be showing.

"It's okay honey." I whisper as we follow Lori. "No one is going to hurt you." Ellie forces a grin as we approach a small campsite near the edge of the farm. "No one is going to hurt you." I say once more.

Lori sits me down as I hear arguing in the distance. "I need to see Hershel. Does he still live here." the woman smiles handing me a blanket.

"Sure." she says walking up to the big farm house. I feel tiny fingers walking up my arm. I pull my fingers through Olivia's hair and she looks up at me.

"Mommy we are safe now right?" she says sweetly as the arguing seems to get closer. I see guilt and terror in her light blue eyes.

"We are safe. Don't ever doubt that." she smirks playing with a couple of twigs and I sigh in relief. I look over to Ellie who glares wildly at the sky and I begin to be thankful that Lori had taken us away from the group of arguing men. I rub my lips trying to remove as much lipstick as possible but it doesn't help.

"Who the hell are you." a deep voice startles me and I look up swiftly. I begin to speak but Olivia's pleasant voice interrupts me.

"Hell is a naughty word." she says standing up. She drops the subject quickly and points to me. "That's my mommy she's the toughest person in the entire world." My throat starts to ache as she continues.

"What's your name?" she says. The man looks over at Ellie who is pulling her pants over the tips of her ankles the best as she can. He snorts in amusement as he brushes past Olivia and walks up to the arguing men holding a couple of squirrels by their tales. "That's rude!" she yells over to him sitting back down on a log and crossing her arms.

Soon I see Hershel walking over to us next to Lori and his daughters who I can almost remember. "Hershel?" I say questioning him. "Do you remember me?" I stand up and walk towards him. "It's a long story." I try to look at him in a way to make him remember. Hershel gives a funny look as if he had been drunk more than a couple of hours ago. "Michaels?" I grin. "Aylin Michaels?" He continues giving me a funny look and I turn to one of his daughters.

"Aylin." she says giving a faint look of recognition. "I'm sorry. My dad never did have that many friends." My face goes pale and I hear someone yelling about that kid who they thought was dangerous. Randall.

Everyone around me seems to forget about me and my daughters as Lori pulls us into the house and the men go out on some sort of search party. "Who's Randall?" Ellie interrogates her harsh southern voice biting into Lori. "Everyone seemed really scared of him." Lori ignores her question and begins panicking.

"Oh my God." she says sweetly. "I have to find my son." Panic begins to make the room stuffy and the rest of the night feels like a blur of colors.

* * *

I touch my red check. They had to drag me off the farm after everything that happened with the biters. I lost Olivia in the confusion and Ellie had already jumped into Rick's vehicle. I was running around looking for someone that wasn't there. I knew Ellie was safe but Olivia was nowhere. I punched the man in the gut who tried to bring me to safety but he hit my over the head with the butt of his gun before I could hit him again. That was the last thing I remembered after Lori looking for her son.

We stop at a clearing in between some stone walls and start a fire. I look up at the much smaller group and then over at Ellie. They seemed to forget that they didn't trust us. Ellie crawls over to me. "Olivia is safe." she whispers. "I saw her run off after that blonde lady."

* * *

**_I hope you liked it. Please review if you have any questions or corrections or even if you just want to tell me what you think._**_ **Reviews are always welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

* * *

A faint smile comes to my face. At least Olivia is safe. Ellie is a smart girl and I trust her. If she thinks Olivia is safe, Olivia is safe. I feel a faint pull back into reality when Lori's son Carl begins to cry. He looks older than Olivia and Olivia would never cry over something so minor because she is strong, and safe. Ellie still clings to my leg filling it with heat. It is hard to tell how old she acts. Ellie is ten, but nobody would be able to guess that. One minute she is mad and a typical teenager and the next minute she is clinging to my leg like there is no hope left for her. I slowly drift off into a deep calming sleep. When I wake Ellie is still tightly wrapped around my leg and I stand up feeling less than refreshed. Nobody seemed to have slept the night before and they all stare with tired eyes towards me. I see Rick gesture for me to talk to him. As I approach he has his arms crossed and his eyes down. He doesn't even bother to look at me. "Hershel confirmed that he knows you. You can stay but there are a couple things you have to know. We don't vote and we don't let in outsiders." He frowns raising his eyes to study me. "You and your kids are the only exception." I smile brightly at him turning back to where Ellie was curled up in a ball. She seemed to be the only one left sleeping. "Wake up your kid where moving on today." I roll my eyes and turn to wake Ellie. I gently put my hand on her bare shoulder and shake her. Her eyes become wide and lost as if she is still in a dream.

"Stay away!" she yells and everyone turns toward us. I loosen my grip on her and turn to explain. Rick's eyes are angry and the group is silent. I begin to speak but only a tiny gasp comes out.

"What the hell was that?" Squirrel man hisses. I turn to Ellie who is shivering under my cold touch. She curls into a tighter ball backing away from me and tunneling her face between her hands.

"Nightmare." I say quickly trying to reassure the group. Most of the members go back to packing up the little supplies that they were able to save from the farm. I sigh in relief as Ellie stands up letting the sun tint her brown wavy hair with color. "Nightmare." I say again this time to myself.

"Seemed like more than that." the deep southern drawl of squirrel man startles me and I stand up regaining my composure. I tighten my belt and adjust my gun in its holster.

"She's troubled." I say turning my head to glance at Rick who is seemingly more attractive than I had noticed. "She doesn't like men. It was just a nightmare." I pull Ellie close to me. "You okay baby?" I say. She looks at her hands that are now caked with dirt.

"Wish I had my music." she pouts and I turn to see that squirrel man was already gone. "Can I help Beth and Maggie pack." she whispers. I grin at her and pass her the gun she had left in our old car.

"Knock yourself out" I bellow to her and she quietly walks towards the two girls nervously. I suddenly seem to be the only person not working on anything. But, soon everyone is done and ready to move one. Rick stands up in front of everyone and directs us on which cars to take. Me and Ellie are going to ride with Glen and Maggie. Rick is riding with Lori, Carl and Hershel. Carol and Beth are riding alone and so is Daryl who I now know isn't really named squirrel man.

* * *

The car ride is long. We seem to go in circles. I wind down my window slowly and look out at the open road. A couple biters walk by clueless and we out drive them. Ellie is having another one of her mood swings and she crosses her arms and begins to silently pout out the window. I pat her shoulder and she pushes my hand off. We stop at an abandoned apartment building a couple miles out and Rick begins to give orders again. I sigh glancing down at the man's bottom as he speaks. He's not that bad. I look away for a second to see Daryl staring at me a smirk on his face and I blush embarrassed. At least nobody else saw me staring at Rick.

I step out of the vehicle Ellie behind me and a light breeze hits my side. A million hidden goose bumps begin to shiver up my spine. Ellie points her gun at her feet appropriately and I nudge her. "Calm down sweaty. It's Ok." I earn a glance from Carl who is already following his father into the building. Lori gives Rick an evil glance and I return her one. It's not my place to intrude on her life but Rick did nothing wrong. Ellie and I stay outside on look out as everyone else looks through the building. I begin to think about Olivia. She must be so scared.

"Mommy, are we going to look for Olivia?" sighs Ellie in anger. I look at my feet with guilt. "You told us the farm was temporary and we left the farm. Why are we still with these people?" My feet seem to morph into clown shoes and quite screams form under the tip of my skull. Screams for Olivia, screams for Mike, and screams for Ellie. I look up at the moment when the screams for Ellie began to animate themselves into real screams. "Mommy!" she yells to me and my eyes widen in fear. "Mommy!" she yells again and I can finally see what is happening.

A man, an unknown man is holding Ellie his fat disgusting arm tightly gripped across her feeble neck. "I got a pretty one Mark." the man calls over to his companion now holding Ellie by the neck.

"Rick!" I yell at the top of my lungs and Rick is out of the building before anyone, holding his gun straight at the man. Maggie and Daryl come out behind him shocked that there was any trouble. I believe the rest of them were still in the building searching for supplies.

"Don't hurt my little girl." I say breathless walking towards the men cautiously. Rick can't do anything to stop the men. He shoots one bullet and we are all dead. Rick can't do anything to save her.

"Don't come one step closer woman." the man says a stubbly smile forming across his lips. "Or I'll snap her little neck." He snorts throwing Ellie back into the other man's arms. Ellie eyes are wide with fear and the other man puts a cloth over her mouth to make her fall unconscious.

"Now what would be a fair trade?" the man says mimicking the way I usually put my hands on my hip. "Those cars." he says pointing "and" he whispers like a myth. "You." the man says this last part plainly and I step back slowly. From behind me a hear whispers.

"No." Rick says madly. "You're not getting her." The men smile and walk backwards towards their car driving off with my Ellie. I feel my fists clenching and I turn to a guilty Rick who still stares blankly at where the man's car was once parked.

"You asshole!" I yell at Rick running at him. "You're such an asshole!" I punch him in the face and I feel my arms being pulled backwards in restraint. I'm still kicking and screaming at Rick who is standing there like a fool.

"Calm down." he says with his glowing eyes. "We'll get her back." Daryl is still holding my hands behind my back as I look at my feet in shame. "This is all your fault." I say my face turning red. Rick looks ashamed already but now he looks broken. "We can't do anything but try." The rest of the group is already walking out of the building and wet poison tears drip from my face.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading stay tuned for chapter three. R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

* * *

Screams go off in my head. My head is pounding too fast. As the group drives off to find a place to sleep for the night I look out the back window at were Ellie was taken. Rick insisted on riding with me when we were packing the few supplies he had gathered into the cars. Everyone else felt bad but seemed to be caught up in their own thoughts. "Rick what would you do if that was Carl?" I ask drawing shapes on the foggy window like a child. Rick glances back at me through the mirror above the radio.

"I would likely try to follow them." he says plainly staring at the car in front of us. I wrap my arms around my knees. I am a little kid, more than at heart. Twenty years old, just out of high school and too young to have two daughters of different ages. I loved Mike though. He was the world and I was his sun.

"Why didn't you let me go after her?" I say studying the side of his head. He is beautiful, the kind of guy that would never notice me. It was my fault. I was always the quiet girl in the back of the class room who got actually did good. I never went to prom or had fun. I always was off in my room watching films. At least I did this until Mike.

"Because if you went after her you'd die. I'd die." his words cut into me like a knife poisoning my skin. I erase the picture I had drawn on the window thinking about what he had just said.

"What do you mean you'd die?" I say feeling bad for acting like a little kid and asking so many questions. I had a bad feeling about his answer like it would cause me heart pain.

"Well, I wouldn't let you go alone." I look into the car behind us and see Lori and Carl laughing and hugging. Rick's family. He's a married man. I smile a fake smile as a snowflake falls on the windshield.

"Oh." I give him a kind look that he doesn't notice. "Your friend, the one who held the gun to my head." I rest my hands of my legs. "Shane." I correct myself. "I saw pain in his eyes, I see the same pain in yours."

Rick grunts choosing not to respond to me. He didn't have to, I didn't ask a question. It was a fact. I went over the boundary and I still wanted to talk to him. Rick's voice is beautiful.

"Do you still believe in love?" I say surprised Rick doesn't begin to yell at me. "I mean. Do you believe in love in this world now?" Ricks car stops suddenly and I jump. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

Rick looks at me suddenly covered by a hard shell. "We are here." he says word by word. I look out at a house with a garage. We are on a street with many houses which doesn't seem smart but I don't say anything. Rick and the rest of the men begin looking at a map while the rest of the group walks into the garage. Looking out my left window I see Daryl putting down two biters on the street. I just sit in the car indifferent to the rest of the group.

* * *

_"Mommy Ellie hasn't come home from school yet." Olivia's sweet voice sounds even sweeter over the phone_. _I smile adjusting the image of the dog on the cereal box. Graphic art is the funniest job. _

_"Yes honey." I say looking at the final product of my work. "She's at extra help." Olivia is five and she never understands it when Ellie isn't home. "Daddy's gonna pick her up you'll see her then. _

_"But Mommy Daddy went to get her back from school three hours ago because of the funny monsters." I frown and look up from my computer out the window. _

_"What funny monsters sweaty?" I say stress making my heart beat faster. I heard of these creatures on the news but I thought that the Government had taken care of it._

_"The one that looks like Daddy." My eyes widen with fear. Mike had the virus and he was gaining on my beautiful Olivia._

_"Stay at home and get away from Daddy at all coasts. It's a game of hide and seek and if you win I'll take you and Ellie to get some ice cream." I hear Olivia sequel in joy and then her feet pounding on the stairs before she hangs up the phone._

* * *

"Aylin." a voice sounds off in the spot of my head where I had a memory. "Aylin get out of the car or we going to leave you here over night." the voice belongs to Daryl who is banging on the car window his voice barely leaking through.

"Sorry." I say opining the car door to suddenly. I give Daryl a sideways glance as we walk up to the garage. He gives me an angry glare as we walk. I ignore it and keep walking suddenly upset when he shoots another glare in my direction. "What." I snarl.

"I'm sorry bout yer little girl." he says as we get closer. I smirk. He seems to have a funny way of showing his feelings, with a glare. Daryl grins trying to change the subject. "Saw ya looking at Rick earlier." he says knocking on the garage three times. "Ya know him and Lori got a thing going on called marriage." The garage slowly opens and I shot a comeback at him as fast as possible before anyone can hear.

"Well I saw you looking at Carol." I give him an evil grin "You like her." I laugh exaggerating the way I say like. The garage opens completely revealing Carol. Daryl's eyes widen and embarrassment and he storms off.

"What where you guys talking about?" Carol asks blushing as if she hadn't heard us. "Just thought I would ask." she smiles trying to get me to tell her but she already knows.

"Nothing." I grunt and storm off in the direction of Rick. Not to flirt with him. Just to ask him were I will be sleeping. A selfish thought comes to my head and I push it away.

Rick is talking to Lori when I reach him and Lori glares at me in anger. "Whatever Rick." she glows looking at her stomach "Talk with your friend." I whisper sorry in embarrassment as Lori walks away.

"I was just wondering where I was going sleep." I say calmly to Rick, anger still boiling up inside of me about what had happened to Ellie.

"Sleep over there." he grunts pointing toward an empty spot near Daryl. Great.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews welcomed like royalty. Stay Tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

* * *

I walk slowly to the spot near Daryl. I seem to be so close to him even when reality I am far enough away. He shifts awkwardly under my gaze as if he has eyes in the back of his head. "Just cuz I was the only one to talk to you besides Rick doesn't make us best friends." he grunts pulling the sleeping bag higher over his body. The way he does it reminds me of Ellie and I frown.

"I'm not here because I want to Daryl." I shoot back. "There are no other places to sleep." Daryl grunts in amusement to my comment. The garage is small and it is the truth.

"Bet you'd rather be cuddling with Rick." he says to loud for my sanity. I see Lori move her body under the sleeping bag and I know she's awake. I growl and adjust the hard pillow under my head. Rick had went outside a couple minutes ago and I know he hadn't heard. I let out a sigh of relief and for once fall to sleep keeping both eyes closed.

When I wake it is early in the morning. Daryl has shifted even further away from me and I smile at his bluntness. I stand up stretching my arms, sit on my pillow and begin to clean my gun. A cop had taught me it once and it isn't easy. I look up after a couple minutes feeling eyes on me. It's Lori. She has a gun pointed right at my head and nobody else is awake.

"What the hell did you tell Rick?" she snarls at me. I look around the room and see everyone except him. I grin. I still have no clue why she is blaming this on me.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I say standing. I know she wouldn't shoot me. I can already tell what kind of person she is. A wimp. "If Rick left you or something it isn't my fault." Lori's glare deepens.

"He didn't leave me." she snarls lowering her gun. "He left all of us all a couple hours ago." I step for forward letting my height intimidate her. "Told me he was going out to find your kid." she says calmer. I smile at her and sit back down to put my gun back together. After a couple minutes it's completely ready to shoot. I switch the safety on putting it in my belt holster.

Rick comes back then, hands covered in biter blood, behind him stands a skinny figure. I feel blinded to the light from the outside as the figure comes running at me arms out. It's Ellie, but Ellie is dead. I raise my gun and switch the safety off. Before I can shoot I feel the same tough hands that restrained me yesterday restrain me again.

"What in hell are you doing?" Daryl says still holding my arms behind me tightly. "That's your kid." his words sting but I hear the lie in his voice.

"She's dead." I say. "They took her and now she's dead." I feel someone grab the gun out of my hands. It's Beth. She backs up slowly throwing my gun on a blanket. "She's dead! What the hell are you all doing she's going to kill me!" Soft hands wrap around my leg and my muscles tense.

"Mommy I here." Ellie says. "I'm alive." Softness fills her voice and I let my head drape down to my feet.

"Ellie?" I say quietly and the warmth from her voice lights up my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm never letting you go again." Ellie smiles and Daryl lets go of my arms. "I love you Ellie Belly."

* * *

We load our supplies back into the truck and get ready to find another house to stay at. Ellie stills clings onto me like I am her only hope. She still won't tell me what happened to her. Just like the last time Rick insists on riding with me but this time I bring Ellie along. Winter is long. We go house to house and I seem to become part of their small family. Rick got the best kill of the spring. Better than all the biggest bucks Daryl brings back to us after hunting. Rick found us a place to stay for keeps. A prison.

The prison is large. Me and Ellie walk in together slowly. Everyone seems happy about the new arrangements even Daryl who hasn't been happy since the night in the garage. While everyone is picking a cell me and Ellie already have one. A clean cell. The cleanest.

"Mommy, I miss Olivia." Ellie sighs pulling a lace quilt over the bottom bunk. "I hear her sometimes, in my head." I smile at her and toss her an orange pillow that we looted from a department store a couple weeks ago.

"Olivia is safe." I tell her smoothing out the blankets for her. "You told me she was. Don't you remember honey?" Ellie smiles putting bedding on the top bunk.

"Yea I remember." she says shifting through her back pack. Ellie pulls out a bottle of water and begins drinking. Our room looks the best compared the others. I was always sentimental. I saved quilts and rugs in the beginning and Olivia saved her Star Wars posters. "Were home right?" Ellie says laying on the bottom bunk.

"We're home." I repeat. "I have to go talk to Rick, find out what I have to do to contribute." Ellie smiles telling me that she understands. I walk past the other cells that look less than home like and find Rick talking to Hershel, and the others about clearing out the tombs. "I was wondering what I could do to help?" I ask shoving my hands into my pockets. Rick looks at me a hard dense look on his face and doesn't respond.

"A couple of us are going to try to clear the tombs." Hershel says stating the obvious. "Carl is going to stay protect the others. You mind going on a run?" I glance at Rick who nods in approval.

"Fine, where do I go?" I ask pulling my sweatshirt over my waist. "All the department stores in the area we've checked. Where else is there?" Hershel thinks this over.

"Well Lori's baby is going to be coming soon." Hershel says rubbing his hands together. "Formula, baby bottles, and anything else you think we might need." I think about my route.

"Sounds good, don't let Ellie leave the cell block though." Carol gives me a reassuring smile and hands me a hunting knife. "She'll be fine. Don't shoot if you don't need to." she says and I give her a hug.

* * *

The road is long. They hadn't told me where to find baby stuff or anything else. We looted this town dry. I drive down a back road that we hadn't searched yet. I read a sign that says there's a town two miles from where I stand. Two miles means two minutes. I smile an immature smile and get out to clean the gas tank of a parked car. I add the gas into my car and keep driving. Birds chirp devilish tunes singing the song of my dead loved ones. A large wall gleams in the distance. Armed men and woman stand on top, their guns pointed at my car. I think I just found a safe zone. I clutch the car handle in my hand and open the door.

"I come in peace." I say loud enough for them to hear. "Is this a safe zone?" I yell up to them. I hear chuckles from the wall. I guess I did make a blunt assumption. I take a small step forward and hear the guns being clicked towards me again.

"Governor." a voice yells from atop the wall. "We got someone." While the people on the wall are turned the other way I adjust my gun so it is behind me and unseen. I smile as the gates open to let me in. On the other side is a smiling man. I shake his hand and walk further into the miraculous city.

"These people." I say with my eyes wide. "They're all safe." The man smile full of pride. Pride, one of the seven deadly sins. In the distance I catch a glimpse of blonde hair. It brings back a memory of what Ellie told me the night after Olivia went missing. 'She's safe. I saw her running off with the blonde lady.'

"Who's that?" I say pointing the lady with the blonde hair. I feel foolish. Andrea wasn't the only person with blonde hair in the world. I see a small figure clinging onto her waist. "Who's that?" I say more sternly now. The man doesn't answer. He wears a worried look on his face. I run. I don't know how fast but I run to the blonde lady and hug her.

"Excuse me?" the lady says in a harsh tone. The she turns. She turns to face me and it's her. It's Andrea.

Below her little hands wrap around my knee. "Mommy I missed you so so much." Olivia says hugging me. I kiss her forehead and pick her up to hold in my arms. "Mommy this lady saved me and Andrea." Olivia points a boney finger towards an aggravated looking lady.

"Thanks." I say. "I owe you everything and nothing at the same time." the lady smiles a seemingly rare smile. "This place safe?" I say gesturing to the town around me. Andrea glances to the lady as the man known as the Governor begins to catch up to where I was standing.

"Actually no." she says looking at the gate. "I was just about to leave." I smile at her and glance at Olivia.

"Well in that case I better leave to. Take Olivia home to see her sister." Olivia smiles into my face. "I have a car I could drop you off someplace before I get back to the rest of them." I say gesturing to the gate.

The lady eyes a target behind me. "I better not. I'll be on my way now." I shake her hand and walk toward the gate with my new friend. I look behind me quickly to see the Governor talking to Andrea.

"We're leaving." the lady says to the man on top of the gate. The man has a strange similarity to Daryl. I cringe at the thought of them being related. The man on the gate is so scary.

After a little bit of an argument the lady is on her way and I'm taking Olivia home. There was a strange feeling that was gone once I left the town. Soon, Olivia will be reunited with her sister.

* * *

_**Thanks for your continued support. Stay Tuned and continue to R&R :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

* * *

We arrive back at the prison. Carl pushes open the gate to greet me. I smile at him and drive through. Olivia speaks to me once we are inside. "We live here?" she asks a little stunned. I pat her shoulder and hop out. The sun beats down onto my face and I begin to remember the weird feeling I had back in Wood Bury.

"Yes." I answer her. She gives me a weary look as I help her out of the car. I look up at the cell block. "Your sister is still here. Do you want to see her?" Olivia nods cheerily and runs up the stairs.

I look behind me to see Carl closing the gate to the field so not to let any walkers in. He tilts his hat in recognition and I open the metal door to let Olivia in. The first person I see is Daryl who looks down at his feet only looking up a second to notice Olivia. I try to smile at him but he still seems worn out.

At the door to the cells I catch worried looks as I lead Olivia back to Ellie. Nobody seems to care too much about her and it bothers me. Glen paces in front of a cell and after I put Olivia under the covers I walk to him.

"What happened? Why is everyone so stiff?" Glen glances into the cell where I see Maggie and Beth staring blankly at one of the beds. "Are they Ok?"

Glen sighs sarcastically. "They're fine." he states frankly. "Hershel not so much." Lights flicker in his eyes and a I feel like I was just punched in the stomach.I try to glance past him into the cell but he steps in front of me. "Hershel was bit." he reveals scratching his head. "But Rick chopped of his leg so he may be fine." I turn my eyes welling slowly up with tears. Hershel can't die. My legs lead me stiffly back to my cell were Ellie sleeps soundly with Olivia on the bunk above her. I sit on the metal floor and cover my face in my hands.

* * *

_"Mommy?" Olivia asks pulling at my pants. "Why won't Ellie talk to us?" I shake my head at Olivia but she continues. "She is such a brat!" I turn to shake my finger at her but she is already staring coldly at Ellie. _

_"She had a hard time leaving school." I tell Olivia flatly. "You know better than I do not to give her crap."_

* * *

A weary voice startles me. "Are you Ok?" I jump at hearing Rick. I quickly wipe the tears from my face "I'm sorry that you weren't here to hear about Hershel." He says leaning against the door frame as I hear talking from the others. My eyes guide themselves to my feet.

"Yea I'm fine." I mutter pulling my hair back into a ponytail. "I bet Lori would much rather have you talk to her." I glance up at him feeling his pain and I can't help but think that it's my fault.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that." I give him a sideways moan and pull myself to my feet. "But you must be really busy right now and well I'm just a little out of it." I pull the covers over Olivia who tosses and turns in her sleep.

"Well I'm glad you have both your girls' back." he says and my eyes dare to get glassy once more. I feel my heart pounding for some unusual reason then sickness dares to overtake me.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving Ellie last winter." I say stopping myself short when I see Lori staring at me with an evil glare from the bottom cells.

He rubs his forehead and ignores my comment. "There was some prisoners, survivors like us." He stop to read my reaction. "They tried to kill me and I killed one of them." I taste the sorrow in his tone. "The other two are alive."

Then only to make Lori mad I hugged him. He stood stiff as I hugged him as Lori walked away. He walked away without another word. I sit back down and cover my face again soon drifting to sleep. The last thing I remember thinking is about Mike. I'll never love anyone again.

* * *

_"Mommy?" Olivia pesters scratching a figure into the glass window. "Ellie's I-pod is almost out of battery." I turn at the corner. Thank goodness to that. She never talks to me when she listens to her stupid punk trash. "She told me that when the battery runs out she'll kill herself." I push my floor to the petal and the car stops too suddenly._

_"What?" I ask finally hearing her. "She said what?" Olivia looks away from the window and I place my hands on her shoulders. "Are you trying to make me pay attention to you Olivia? Did she really say that?" Olivia looks back at Ellie who cradles her blade in her hand._

* * *

When Ellie and Olivia wake up they do the expected hug as they whisper and laugh together. I chuckle to myself, at least Ellie will know Olivia's story. "Don't leave the cell block without asking an adult for permission." I scold sounding like my dad.

I walk out and try to find someone to talk with. Someone I can tell about Wood Bury. I see Carol sorting through the food and supplies. "Carol." I say and she turns to look at me. I sit across from her and she glares. I stop myself short. I turn to walk away and find someone else. I see Daryl cleaning his bolts.

"Daryl there was a town." he looks up at me and listens seemingly with curiosity. "Where Olivia had been staying. Andrea was there too." He puts down the bolt and stares at me.

"Andrea was there?" he asks and I nod. "Well if she wanted to come back to see us she would have." I put my hands on my knees and look at the ceiling.

"Yea I guess she would have." I agree getting up to walk away. I hear Daryl snort and I turn back to him. "What?" I ask as he starts cleaning another bolt. "What's so funny?"

"Lori told Carol that you were trying to get cozy with Rick. Carol told me." I give an annoyed and aggravated growl and stalk of to find Lori.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry For such a late chapter. You guys are amazing and reviews will be greatly appreciated. :D Stay Tuned **


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

* * *

Hershel had finally woken up. Though, I didn't feel considered a true member of the group I was so thankful that he didn't die. Lately I have felt separated from the group. Lori has seemed to turn everyone against me. We decided to take Hershel out to get some fresh air. Rather, they decided and I just went along with it. Ellie and Olivia didn't want to go out. They played cards in our cell.

The damp air touched my check as I smiled with the rest of our group. I was glad to finally get rid of those prisoners. "Walkers!" Carl screamed and we all turned terrified looks littering our face. Screams polluted the air as I ran to Carl's side slicing a walkers head in half with a machete. Carl motioned me to the stares and Lori closed the door behind Maggie. I stared at her through the bars. Her eyes sparked as she ran into the cell block after her son.

I felt pressure everywhere behind me as I kicked a walker down the stairs. There was a back door rotted like dead wood. I pulled out my gun shooting a nearby walker that growled and fell. Heat started filling my head as I wiped open the door and ran inside. Walkers started coming at me from all sides and I did what I thought was best. I did what Olivia might have done. Hide.

* * *

_"The CDC is gone." I said looking at Ellie and Olivia who turned to each other disappointed. "I promised Alex and Courtney we would meet them at Fort Benning." Ellie pulls her ear buds from her ears as Olivia looks down at Ellie's freshly charged I-Pod and rolls her eyes._

_"Mommy." Ellie mutters kicking Olivia in the ankles. "I miss Daddy." I disregard her utter disrespect and give her a loving look. _

_"Daddy was bit and he killed himself." I laugh annoyed. "That idiot didn't know to hit himself in the head."_

* * *

I'm thirsty. I'm hungry. My ears are ringing with the pounding of walker fists. My feet are stiff pushing against the door to the boiler room. A bright blue single tear drips down the side of my face and that's the last thing I remember before something comes crashing down on my head from above me.

It seems my eyes won't open. Thick gauze holds it shut. I'm still sleeping but I'm awake. "Is she still asleep?" a wavy voice asks. I try to move but my muscles are stiff and seem to take on a life of their own.

"I think so." Another wavy voice explains. "I don't think she'll be strong enough to go on the run with Glen and Maggie tomorrow." I wonder how long I have been sleeping and I wonder how I'm still alive.

"That's too bad Maggie was hoping to have her help finding things for the baby." the other voice responds. I cry out in pain and the two faces begin to clear up. One of them is Hershel who is looking at me with a contemplating look. The other is Daryl. I bit of sadness fills me that Rick wasn't here also. I open my eyes and a quick look of relief comes over Hershel.

"Where's Olivia?" I ask slowly trying to pull myself up. "And Ellie?" I moan. Hershel puts his hand on my shoulder and I push it away. He gives me a funny look as I try to stand once again.

"Don't strain yourself." he kindly states guiding my body back onto the bed. My body slumps under the cover and I realize that I am handcuffed.

"What the hell?" my voice is horse as I tug at the handcuff. Daryl stays in the cell looking down at me as if I was still sleeping soundly and when I look up at him he glances away.

"You have to understand that none of us could guarantee you were going to wake up. We found you a couple days after the indecent. You had a severe concussion." I smile a mock smile and try to close my eyes.

"Rick went crazy." Daryl murmurs. "You know after Lori died and you went missing." I feel giddy almost forgetting that Lori had died. "Lori had a baby." he says calmly almost as completely different person, much less grumpy. "It was a girl." He walks out after getting in those couple of words into my head.

"Carol was lost too." Hershel calmly places the word into my brain. "Daryl found her. She saved you." Carol the lady with the grudge because I was stealing her best friend's man. Lori's man. Was I really stealing him? My mind goes slack and I fall to sleep once again.

* * *

When I wake I feel refreshed. I quickly stand looking around the unfamiliar cell. It's dark and musty making me cough. My legs pull me out the cell door where I see Glen and Maggie suiting up to leave. "Yo Maggie can I come with you guys." I call down to them remembering what I heard before I fell asleep.

Maggie gives Hershel a questioning look and he nods. "If you're coming hurry up the baby is going to need more food soon." I begin to hum down the stairs of the cell block and soon we are on our way.

When we reach the pharmacy Glen pulls open the door letting a couple bats fly out. I laugh tossing Glen a can of baked beans and two bottles of Spring Water. Maggie and Glen start talking as I walk deeper into the store. When I come out they wear stony looks. I toss a bag of flour to Glen and it lands in front of him. "You stay here." Glen says to a figure in front of him. "We'll tell Daryl about you and he'll come out to get you." Looking past Glen I see the man from Wood Bury. The man who had let me and Machone out.

"We know him?" I ask pushing past Maggie. I notice his missing hand and vaguely remember a story I had heard over the winter.

"I don't know you yet Darlin." the man hums walking towards me. Instinctively, I pull the gun from my waist band pointing it between his eyes. He puts his hands up in mock defeat and steps back a little. "Woah there. I just want to go see my brother. Can you tell me where he is?" The story is clearer now. He was Daryl's brother. The man who was locked on the roof back in Atlanta. I don't need Glen's glares to know not to say anything.

"Come on princess." Daryl's brother says in a southern drawl more obvious than not. "Tell me where my brother is." He steps forward towards me and I pull the trigger to my gun, Glen's eyes widening like I just proposed. I close my eyes only hearing a faint click. Nothing happens. Everyone is silent. I click again, this time with my eyes open. I don't have any bullets.

"At least this here girl has the balls to shoot me." The man's hand comes flying at my face and the last thing I hear is Glen, begging.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

* * *

They threw me into another room. One with Glen and Maggie huddled up, together. They wear looks of dread. "Are you OK?" Glen asks passively more concerned with Maggie. I choose not to respond. Words are small. Ill comparisons to events. Maggie looks sick, sort of how I imagine myself to look. "Did you tell?" Glen questions me and I shake my head no. "We did." I lower my eyes at the last remark. If I had known they would have told I may have given in earlier. I could have told. Maggie stands and Glen reaches for her hand. She lightly brushes him away staring down at a decapitated walker. Glen nods. She tosses him a bone and keeps one for herself.

The room suddenly fells cold like a balloon had been popped and its substance is now spreading. "I'm fine." Maggie insists adjusting her shirt on her shoulders. Even when Glen turns to me, his eyes searching for something I don't speak.

Giving up he says, "Let's go." and we are all on our feet. His voice is cradled with a layer of thick anger and thin sadness, I can sense it. As the door opens, Glen moves back to back with Maggie stabbing to guards. I gag as blood drips from the impaled throats. Even with the instinct to split up I run after my two friends. Brisk air touches my skin, tasting of freedom. It is a short lived feeling as a beefy hand grabs my wrist. I squeal expecting to see my perverted captor. It's not though, it's one of the prisoners who Rick had once debated killing.

"Follow me." he says in a gruff voice and though I am weary to trust the man I take a leap of faith. I watch seemingly from outside my body as he guides me in the direction Glen and Maggie had run in. I trip over my own feet inhaling the smoke that spontaneously begins to fill the cool night air. The prisoner leads me into a house where I catch my breath catching sight of more of the group. All that leaks into my vision though, is Rick. His look is stony, processing everything that is happening and even through the talking I lay out a selfish wish. A wish where my arms wrap around his waist as he pulls me up to let our lips connect like fibers fueled by consensual will.

It doesn't happen that way though. Just as Beth had done back at the farm he gives me a nod of recognition and boy do I feel noticed. My hair is arranged in messy tangles and my clothing is decorated in dirt and blood. After some talking we break apart, Daryl processing his brothers vain decision to bring us here, Maggie lost in her thoughts, Glen focused on revenge, and me who is kind of just there. We shoot, and dodge and duck trying to get out of the town without a scratch. Then we stop, and there is someone missing.

* * *

We are no on the road. I wait by the side of the car as the group talks. "As the grownups talk." I think aloud chuckling to myself. I seem happy even though I am not. People don't need to ask me what happened because they are already inferring it. The talking is more near now and I watch as Daryl heads into the forest with his brother, the brother he just got back from the supposed grave. Rick talks to Glen as the lady who left Wood Bury with me sits in the car. I avert my glance back to her. She was the lady who saved Olivia. Even with a disapproving look from Rick I slide into the car next to her.

Before closing the door I catch the last faint sound of the departing Dixons. "I remember you." I say softly looking towards the woman. A smirk forms on her lips.

"It really is a small world." She says looking out her window. I laugh thinking about Ellie and Olivia I look out the window to see Rick wiping a mixture of blood and sweat from his forehead.

"Yea." I respond resting my hands atop my lap. "I guess it is."

* * *

Back at the prison Olivia runs to me and hugs my waist. I glance to the side at the new faces that litter the cell block. "Ellie is mad at you." I am so tired. I can't bear to hear Olivia be so truthful.

"That's nice." I yawn back to her as we continue past Hershel. I slip off my torn shoes passing Carl who is talking with Ellie. Ellie glares at me as I pass. "Ellie time for bed." I say reaching for her. Ellie rolls her eyes at me continuing to talk with Carl.

"You said you'd never leave me again _Mom." _she snarls and Carl gives me a sad look probably thinking about how he disrespected his mom before she died.

* * *

**hanks for reading R&R! Bye. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

* * *

I lay lazily on top of the cell bed. Ellie had decided not to talk to me. I still remember Wood Bury. I remember what had happened there. I have a false desire to see Daryl. He was so easy to talk to when I wanted to talk to someone about Andrea. He didn't judge me like Carol did when people thought I was acting like a slut. Olivia is following Ellie around even though Ellie will only talk with Carl. I am alone. I stand. Most everyone is outside. Rick, who is looking for Lori on some deep level of his mind. Hershel, who is trying to get him to lead us again, and Carol who is flirting with one of the prisoners. Everyone is doing their own thing. Glen is even trying to be in charge now. Pushing my fingers into the blankets of the cell bed I lift myself up to go outside.

Outside it feels like another world. I don't know how I didn't hear the bullets from inside. I was too caught up in my own mind. Then I see Ellie. She holds a gun and shoots at whatever moves. I duck behind a short wall, my eyes searching for Olivia. From the corner of my eye I see Carol her eyes bulge from her head as she screams holding, the prisoner, Axel, in front of her to shield herself from the bullets. I pull my gun from my pocket and shoot towards the yard taking down a walker. My mind twists and turns like a broken roller coaster. There are walkers in the yard. Axel is dead. I shoot again this time not paying attention to where it lands and scream letting my scream join the others.

I see Olivia. She lays flat on the grass near the bridge where Rick is shooting one of the terrorists. Blood is everywhere and I really don't want to give into my thoughts. The shooting stops and I run to Ellie giving myself no time to catch my breath. She has a couple cuts across her arms but nothing big. Ellie exchanges a glance with Carl who lets out a deep growl. I scan the yard with my eyes catching a glimpse of Olivia limping, holding on to the fence as she goes. She gives me a weary smile and I fail to return it. Everything is so grim. I think about the baby and I think about Lori. Lori was right to doubt giving birth. After everything we still are all going to die.

Behind Olivia, I see Rick who is searching for as many faces as he can and behind him I see Daryl who has returned with his brother. I want to scream and cry, but instead I swallow my tears and stare forward at the damp woods. It seems like they stare back at me with beady green eyes.

* * *

Everyone talks. I brush my fingers across Olivia's soft check as she sleeps and rest my head on the metal frame. I hear a grunt and turn to see Daryl at the cell door. "What?" I moan staring darkly at him. He glances behind him.

"My brother is really sorry ya know." I bite my lip holding back a laugh as he continues. "He should of known better." I feel my face heating up as Ellie turns in bed facing the wall. Night has always been quite and I don't usually talk with people.

"Yea I bet he is." I respond quite sarcastically. "But, I bet he didn't even say he was." Daryl frowns. I doubt Glen and Maggie have forgiven Merle yet either. "I hope he told you that I tried to shoot him." I swallow hard.

"Yea, he did." That's all Daryl thinks to say in response, or all he wants to say. I hear the sweet drifting tune of Beth's singing. It drifts through Daryl and into the dreams of my children. It reminds me of Mike. He sang almost every night and his voice was so beautiful. I sigh not wanting to feel guilty later.

"Do you want me to tell him that he's forgiven." Daryl looks up startled. I bet nobody has ever forgiven his brother. "I bet he'd rather hear it from me if he wants to believe it." He thinks this over trying to figure out if that would be the best move. As he thinks, I try to remember Shane. I try to remember the look he shared with Rick. A look of loss, lust, and distant love. I also think about how Shane used it. He used it for hate and revenge.

Daryl's mouth forms a straight line and he as he finds his decision. "Nah, he doesn't deserve your forgiveness. Just wanted to let you know he's sorry." I feel the slight taste of relief. I didn't want to talk to Merle anyhow. I don't even know if I truly forgive him. "Oh. Rick is taking Carl to town tomorrow. Michonne is going too. He wants to know if you will join them."


End file.
